The present invention relates generally to improved semiconductor imaging devices and, more particularly to a double ramp analog-to-digital (ADC) converter for CMOS image sensors.
A CMOS imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including either a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate. A readout circuit is connected to each pixel cell and includes at least an output field effect transistor formed in the substrate and a charge transfer section formed on the substrate adjacent the photogate, photoconductor or photodiode having a sensing node, typically a floating diffusion node, connected to the gate of an output transistor. The imager may include at least one electronic device such as a transistor for transferring charge from the underlying portion of the substrate to the floating diffusion node and one device, also typically a transistor, for resetting the node to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
In a CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) transfer of charge to the floating diffusion node accompanied by charge amplification; (4) resetting the floating diffusion node to a known state before the transfer of charge to it; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of a signal representing pixel charge. Photo charge may be amplified when it moves from the initial charge accumulation region to the floating diffusion node. The charge at the floating diffusion node is typically converted to a pixel output voltage by a source follower output transistor. The photosensitive element of a CMOS imager pixel is typically either a depleted p-n junction photodiode or a field induced depletion region beneath a photogate. For photodiodes, image lag can be eliminated by completely depleting the photodiode upon readout.
CMOS imagers of the type discussed above are generally known as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,524, assigned to Micron Technology, Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram for a CMOS imager 100. The imager 100 includes a pixel array 200. The pixel array 200 comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. The pixels of each row in array 200 are all turned on at the same time by a row select line and the pixels of each column are selectively output by a column select line. A plurality of rows and column lines are provided for the entire array 200.
The row lines are selectively activated by the row driver 210 in response to row address decoder 220 and the column select lines are selectively activated by the column driver 260 in response to column address decoder 270. Thus, a row and column address is provided for each pixel. The CMOS imager 100 is operated by the control circuit 250 which controls address decoders 220, 270 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel readout, and row and column driver circuitry 210, 260 which apply driving voltage to the drive transistors of the selected row and column lines.
The pixel signal output from the pixel array is analog voltage. This pixel output signal must then be converted from an analog signal to a digital signal. Thus, the pixel output signal is usually sent to an analog-to-digital converter (xe2x80x9cADCxe2x80x9d) (not shown).
Many CMOS image sensors use a ramp ADC which is essentially a comparator and appropriate control logic. In the conventional ramp ADC, an input voltage of the signal to be converted is compared with a gradually increasing reference voltage. The gradually increasing reference voltage is generated by a digital-to-analog converter (xe2x80x9cDACxe2x80x9d) as it sequences through and converts digital codes into analog voltages. This gradually increasing reference voltage is known as the ramp voltage. In operation, when the ramp voltage reaches the value of the input voltage, the comparator generates a signal that latches the digital code of the DAC. The latched digital code is used as the output of the ADC.
The problem with the ramp ADC is that it must step through, one value at a time, all possible digital values that could be generated and output by the ADC. For example, if the CMOS sensor has a 12-bit resolution, then a 12-bit ramp ADC must be used to obtain the correct digital output. For a 12-bit ramp ADC there may be 4,096 steps in any single conversion cycle to ensure that the input voltage is converted to the appropriate digital code (one of 4,096 possibilities). This is a very long conversion period, which increases by a factor of two for every additional bit of resolution in the sensor. Since it is desirable to increase the resolution of CMOS image sensors, it is desirable to decrease the number of steps in the analog-to-digital conversion cycle.
Accordingly, there is a desire and need for an ADC that substantially decreases the analog-to-digital conversion time in a CMOS sensor that uses ramp ADCs.
The present invention provides an ADC that substantially decreases the analog-to-digital conversion time in a CMOS sensor that uses ramp ADCs.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved by implementing a double ramp ADC within a CMOS image sensor. The double ramp ADC divides the analog-to-digital conversion process into two steps. During the first step of the conversion, the ADC runs through the potential digital values roughly, using coarse counter steps, and maintains a coarse digital output value. During the second step, the ADC runs through the individual digital values within the range of values associated with the coarse digital value. Thus, the second step runs through the fine digital values associated with the coarse digital value. The coarse and fine digital values are output as the converted digital value of the analog input voltage. The double ramp ADC should reduce the analog-to-digital conversion cycle time by up to 2(n/2xe2x88x921) times that of the conventional analog-to-digital conversion cycle, where n is a number of bits of digital output (i.e., resolution) of the A)C.